Let Me Be Your Light
by WindEarthWater
Summary: Sora shows Riku that even though the darkness may still get to him, Sora will always be his light. Lemon. For SillyLittleBird. Reposted after deletion.


_Re-Posted 10/20/13_

_Update: Well, Jeez. Never thought a story of mine would be deleted. And there were so many fabulous reviews. I love you all for those. Here it is if you missed it, I guess..._

_A/N: Well, my best friend asked for porn. What's a girl to do? Write some with my OTP, of course. So yeah, this is pretty much PWP. You dig that? Good. You dig da Sora on Riku action? Fucking awesome._

_For SillyLittleBird. You better write me some RF3 porn for thi_s.

* * *

After lighting the last candle, Sora stepped back to appreciate his handiwork. The room was dim, only the jasmine scented candles giving light. The bed was covered in rose petals, the AC turned on because of the blaring humidity as of late. He ran his hands through his brown spikes and sighed in relief. Hopefully Riku would appreciate it all.

He frowned as he thought of his silver haired best friend. The brunette was worried about him, and how bottled up he'd become. Sora knew Riku tried his very best to appear okay, but deep down, the younger knew he was hurting. He intended to help every way he could.

Years had passed since Riku turned his back to the darkness, but it still seeped into his thoughts time and time again. He'd done many things to put the darkness at bay, first and foremost spending time with Sora. The brunette intended to show Riku that he was his light, no matter what the two went through. Despite Riku's tough guy facade, Sora knew that sometimes he needed to be protected. And what is Sora, but a hero to save those who need help?

As he heard the front door open, he scrambled to the mirror, smoothing down his hair to the best of his ability. No luck. He hopped down the stairs to greet his lover by the door. Riku had just stepped in from a day at the beach, dressed in his swim trunks and a white t-shirt, his blue towel thrown over his shoulder. "Hey, Sor. What's the occasion?" He gestured to Sora's outfit.

Sora had dressed nicely in his plan to seduce his lover. He had on a silk dress shirt and loose fitting black slacks. He grinned sheepishly and ran a few fingers through his hair. "You'll see."

The silver haired boy swept his shorter haircut out of his eyes and smiled down at Sora. "Well, lead the way."

Sora smiled shyly and grabbed the older boy's hand, intertwining his tanned fingers with Riku's pale ones. He led the oblivious boy upstairs to their shared bedroom, trusting himself to not be a total freak.

As he opened the door and turned around, he was greeted by a look of surprise on Riku's face. "What's this all for?" The older boy asked.

Sora stepped forward and grabbed the taller boy's shoulders, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Riku, since we got back to the island, I know you've tried really hard to fight the darkness."

The silver hair boy shifted and looked at the floor. Sora continued. "I know you've conquered it for the most part, but there's still some that lurks in your heart. Right?"

Riku nodded solemnly. "Sora, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize, Ku," the brunette boy said softly. "I admire that you've gotten this far. It must have been difficult, right? But you can't deal with everything yourself. You're independent, and I get that. But...you should let me help you."

"I don't need help," he said softly.

Sora clutched at Riku's white shirt. "Yes, you do! I've heard you wake up from nightmares before, Ku, when you thought I was asleep. The darkness still frightens you. Just let me help."

The brunette nuzzled Riku's pale neck and started kissing it, making Riku groan in anticipation. "Let me be your light." His tongue snaked out, licking his way up to Riku's ear, stopping to nip and suck along the way. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, the silver haired boy groaning at the sensitive feeling.

"What do you intend to do, Sora?" He moaned. Sora smoothed his hands over Riku's chest, nipping at his strong jaw line. Finally the brunette made it to his destination, his breath ghosting over Riku's pale pink lips.

"Just...let me take control tonight, Ku. I'll show you I can help." He gently pressed his lips to Riku's and ran his tongue over his lips, almost immediately getting access to the older boy's mouth. He was shocked Riku was submitting to him so easily. He ran his pink appendage around the other's mouth, rubbing it against Riku's own tongue. He ran his hands through the silver locks, moaning into the others mouth at the soft feel of them. He gripped them harshly as Riku's tongue rubbed back with force, making Sora feel lightheaded. The brunette pulled away to breathe, looking up into Riku's lusty green eyes. He yanked back and pulled the silverette towards him, pushing him down to the bed.

Riku stared up at him as the brunette pulled at the older boy's shirt, revealing his built chest that always made Sora weak in the knees. As he tossed the shirt aside, he bent down to grab something from the dresser, not showing it to Riku. "Do you trust me, Riku?"

The silverette nodded. "Of course."

"Then close your eyes."

The silver haired boy did as he was told, waiting for Sora to do something. As something was wrapped around his eyes and tied behind his head, his eyes shot open, only to be engulfed in further darkness. His heartbeat picked up. "Sora?" He scrambled to pull the blindfold off of his face, but Sora's small hands grabbed his to prevent that.

"Leave it on."

"W-What is it?" Riku asked.

Sora bit his lip and looked down at his slightly frantic lover. "It's...your old blindfold."

Riku frowned. "Why do you have it? Why'd you put this on? I cast it away long ago."

Sora sat on the bed next to his lover, who was pinned down. "I told you to trust me, Ku. This is to help you overcome your fears. That even if the darkness is surrounding you..." He leaned forward and kissed Riku, running his tongue quickly over the lips before pulling away. "Even if it's surrounding you, I'll be here."

Riku's brows furrowed and he nodded hesitantly. "O-Okay. I trust you, Sora."

Sora pressed his forehead to Riku's "I love you, Ku." Sora once again reached over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs, snickering slightly at the idiocy of them. Carefully he placed each one around Riku's wrists, relishing in the confused expression on his love's face.

"Um, Sora?" He asked, tugging at the restraint.

Sora giggled and pulled back. "Fuzzy pink handcuffs. They were the least painful looking."

Riku groaned in frustration. "The point of them would be...?"

"To restrain you. I told you, I'm taking control tonight." Sora smiled at his frustrated lover. He pushed the silver bangs out of Riku's face and kissed his forehead. "Now, just...enjoy yourself." He placed his lips on Riku's neck again, letting his tongue lap at the pale skin. He worked his way down, his spikes tickling Riku's face. Sora let his teeth gently scrape over the skin, leaving faint pink lines as he went. As he reached Riku's chest, Sora licked his way to one of Riku's salmon colored nipples, drawing it into his mouth. The brunette boy sucked and lapped at the now hard nipple, listening intently to Riku's heavy breathing. After he felt he had spent enough time on the first, he kissed his way to the second and gave it the same treatment. He ran his tongue over it harshly, nipping it gently as he pulled away. He looked up to the sight of Riku licking his lips, his cheeks a faint red, a sharp contrast to his pale face.

Sora looked back down at the canvas that was Riku's body. He placed his lips on the chest, working his way down Riku's muscles on his abdomen. When he reached his navel, he dipped his tongue in, swirling his tongue around it and frantically sucking at it. Riku's moan reached his ears. "Ung...Sora."

The brunette pulled away at last, kissing the silver hairs leading down to his shorts. The younger pulled the swim trunks off, the now fully erect cock bouncing out, slapping against Riku's stomach. After throwing the trunks to the floor, Sora reached out and touched the hot flesh, gripping it tightly. The silver haired boy groaned from his spot on the bed. "Shit..."

Sora tugged at it, squeezing once he reached the flushed head, a few drops of precum already escaping. He bent down and licked it up, enjoying the taste of his boyfriend. Riku's abdominal muscles tightened as Sora lapped at the head. The brunette finally brought the head into his mouth, sucking at it like a vacuum. His hand gripped the base, tugging the skin upwards, licking at the head wildly. He took in a couple more inches, hand still jerking wildly. He pulled his head off only to bring his head down to Riku's balls, sucking gently at the skin there.

"Fuck!" Riku cried out. "So good, Sora..."

Sora pumped at the shaft, tongue dragging over the sensitive skin of his lover's testicles. He brought the other into his mouth, his wet lips cradling them. More precum escaped the silver haired boy, wetting Sora's fingers. He brought the fingers to his mouth and sucked it off, the suckling sounds apparent to Riku.

Sora walked over to the side table and took out the lubricant they kept in there. After removing his own clothing, he returned to his lover on the bed, uncapping the lubricant and pouring it on his fingers. Riku's head perked up at the familiar noise. "Sora...?"

"Don't worry, Ku," Sora whispered. The brunette ducked down and took Riku into his mouth again, reaching behind himself and circling his own entrance with his lubricated fingers. Riku, expecting the fingers, was surprised at the heat surrounding his cock again. Sora whimpered around his boyfriend's erection as he pushed the first finger into himself.

"Sh-Shit Sora. Are you preparing yourself?"

Sora 'mmhm'd around Riku as he pumped the first finger in and out, preparing himself for the next finger. The brunette pulled the first finger out, pressing two against his twitching entrance. Sora pushed them in as he slurped around Riku's cock, his saliva dripping down towards the base. The silverette groaned and pumped his hips up. "Fuck, that's hot. Wish I-ohh-I could see. I bet you look really hot right now."

Sora pulled the erection out of his mouth and sat up, his two fingers still stretching his puckered hole. He groaned and rested his head on Riku's abdomen. "Ahh, it's not enough, Riku."

Riku chewed the inside of his cheek and exhaled sharply. "You know what you want, Sora. Do it," he encouraged. Sora nodded and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the abandoned lubricant bottle and uncapping it once again. He poured a generous amount onto the palm of his hand, circling it around Riku, spreading it all over. After dubbing it wet enough, he straddled Riku's thighs, positioning his hole over the silver haired boys cock. He sank down, one hand steadying the erection, the other on the others chest.

"Ohhh," Riku moaned. The intense heat around his cock was unbearably good. Sora whimpered and sank down further, taking Riku to the base. They'd never tried this position before, and Sora found that the other boy could go wonderfully deep. Almost immediately, the silver haired boy's cock brushed Sora's prostate, and the younger boy stiffened and groaned.

Sora exhaled sharply and started to move, rocking his hips back and forth. He adjusted to the feeling, leaning back and resting his hands on Riku's thighs. "It's so deep, Ku," Sora whined. "It's-ahh!" He yelled as the blunt tip pressed more firmly against the brunette's sweet spot. "It's so hot..."

Riku pumped his hips up, meeting Sora's thrusts down. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the quiet room, save for their pants and gasps. "I wish I could see you," Riku gasped. "I bet you look so hot...riding me..."

Sora's face flushed. He rather liked it when Riku talked dirty to him. It was one of his kinks. He slapped his ass down repeatedly, each time the mushroomed tip of Riku's cock hitting his prostate. He felt like he was going to explode already, and he hadn't touched his own erection even once.

Riku seemed to sense this. "Are you touching yourself, Sora?"

Sora whimpered. "No." His tanned thighs tensed, pleasure coursing through him. The brunette could feel his entrance stretching to accommodate the large intrusion, squeezing around the silverette's cock.

Riku tilted his head back and strained against the handcuffs. "But you're already so close, right?"

The younger boy yelped when the angle changed, the older boy's cock slamming into his prostate now. "Yes!" he yelled, moving faster. "Yes, I'm close, Ku. I love you..."

Riku pumped his hips up faster, sweat beading on his forehead. "I love you, too. Touch yourself...let's come together."

Sora obeyed, reaching down to touch his own cock bobbing with each movement. His pointer finger circled the head, collecting the precum, before gripping it firmly and stroking. "Riku...soon. Y-You?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, soon. Unf...you're so hot inside, Sora." He exhaled and gasped, arching his back. "I love you..."

Sora's blue eyes widened, tossing his head back. "I'm...coming...!" He gasped one more time before spilling his load all over his chest and Riku's abdomen. He stroked himself through his orgasm, a few more shots of come seeping out.

Riku groaned. His hips continued to pump upwards, Sora whimpering with each one. "Come on, Ku," the brunette encouraged. "Ahhh, come inside me..."

The silverette tossed his head back, his adams apple bobbing. After one last desperate squeeze from Sora's anal passage, he came, shooting ropes of semen into his smaller lover.

After their breathing regulated, Sora sat up, pulling Riku's softening cock out of his abused hole. He sat back down on his thighs, undoing the handcuffs and pulling off the blindfold.

Riku blinked, his green eyes revealed once more. He stretched his sore arms, pulling Sora to him by the small of his back. The brunette snuggled to him, laying half on top of his older lover, his head buried in the crook of Riku's neck.

"Well, that was different." Riku laughed, brushing the brunette's sweaty bangs out of his face.

Sora nodded sleepily, yawning. "See, Ku? I'm always here for you. You don't need to do anything alone." He closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep. "I love you..." he murmured sleepily.

A genuine smile graced Riku's face as he cuddled his smaller lover to him, grateful for the love Sora had for him.

* * *

_A/N: Man, I started this around 11:30 P.M. and it's now...3:30 A.M. I spent the majority of writing this listening to dope music, stuff that was far too epic for writing a lemon. I also spam texted SillyLittleBird, saying stuff like "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY" and "Sora wants the D sooo bad." (...Some of them didn't send. I have terrible reception at my home.) I also watched Organization XIII gangnam style and after running out of music to listen to, listening to LucahJin videos. President Hemorrhoid will always have my vote._

_Yeah, so I'm gonna go sleep. Reviews make me feel like...a pizza. Warm and cheesy._


End file.
